The First Timeline (TTL)
Bloodbath/Day 1 The horn sounds, bloodbath has begun, everyone rushes to grab a weapon, people are running away in an attempt to survive, the game has begun and everyone is trying to survive, EXE escapes and Miggle follows him. EXE looks behind him and sees Miggle EXE: Target found! Miggle: Take this, mog! Miggle attacks EXE with a sword he found but EXE simply dodges to the side EXE: Entering escape mode! EXE quickly escapes from Miggle and flees before any more damage is done Soon enough night falls, Xavier is wandering around the forest, little does he know however, he is being followed, a blow dart appears from the bushes and Mason, who is hiding, blows into it, sending out the poisonous dart into Xavier's neck, slowly killing him. Mason approaches his victim soon after Mason: I can't believe it, I actually did it!? That... that was easier then I thought it would! Mason quickly looks around Mason: But now I have to flee... Sorry Xavier... Meanwhile, at a distance, Meloetta stands at the ready with a bow, she's aiming it towards Chubba Mel: You have a choice Chubba... Either kill Sam or kill Tubba or you die... Chubba: Damn... your smart... Luckily I know who to kill Sam: Hey now! Chubba! I know you! Just kill Tubba! Tubba: Chubba don't do it! We're the same species! Chubba: Sorry guys, I've made my choice! Chubba rushes towards the two of them and kills Sam Sam: GAH! C-Chubba... I thought we were... friends... Mel: Good job... Chubba: There, now let us go Meloetta simply nods, Chubba and Tubba go their own way and Meloetta escapes the scene of the crime, leaving a dead Sam on the ground Day 2 Upon midnight striking, two canon shots can be heard at a distance, on the sky, the victims are shown high in the sky, the fighters all watch as the names appear and disapear, suddenly Tubba encounters Phil and Parin Phil: You! You were with Sam weren't you! Tubba: What do you want Phil!? Phil: How could you!? You left him to die didn't you! Tubba: What!? You weren't even there! We were ambushed by Mel! Parin: Great, now he's giving excuses... Tubba: ...That's it! You're both going to die! Tubba dashes towards Phil first and strangles him, Parin watches for a bit and starts trying to run, however Tubba throws the now-dead Phil at Parin, making him fall to the ground Parin: Tubba! Please! Have mercy! Tubba: Hmm... Nah... Parin: no... NOOOOO- Tubba begins beating Parin up with his bare fists, as this occurs, Skeloetta spies on Yoshi who has a ton of supplies, all taken quickly from the cornucopia, Yoshi however, is still half-asleep, taking this chance, Skeloetta sneaks up on him, takes a mace and bashes his head, killing him instantly Skel: There... now to steal what he got... Skeloetta begins checking Yoshi's things, taking whatever she needs and quickly flees in order to not be spotted, meanwhile at another part of the forest, Astral is wandering around, however he is also being stalked, he enters a cave and Aaron watches this happen Aaron: Hmm... I have no idea what his game plan is... Oh well, I need to survive for now Aaron simply leaves Astral alone for the time being, leaving him to do whatever he needs to do All the other battlers rest up for the following day Day 3 Miggle is wandering around the battlefield, checking for victims to kill in order to survive, suddenly, he sees GB, he charges towards him, sword in hand, and attacks him... But GB avoids the attack GB: Agh! It's that annoying puni! Miggle: Miggle will kill green squid and make food out of him now! Miggle attacks GB, but he avoids again, hitting Miggle in the back of the head, knocking him down, he drops his sword and GB picks it up GB: Big mistake little puni... NOW DIE! GB stabs Miggle, killing him instantly, he then leaves quickly, as to not become calamari, however soon enough, he sees EXE who seems to be wobbling back and forth, almost seeming like he is injured, soon enough he collapses GB: Hmm... GB approaches EXE and sees... GB: WHAT THE- EXE IS BLEEDING!? Blood comes out of the machine, GB gets freaked out, he cannot handle how weird this is and quickly leaves Night falls, Chubba sees Meloetta floating about, he remembers the decision Meloetta forced him to make and charges at her, she turns around but it's too late and gets stabbed Meloetta: Ah... crap... He pulls out the spear and Meloetta falls to the ground, dead for good Chubba: Don't underestimate me you idiot... Chubba quickly checks through Meloetta's stuff and takes whatever he needs, then he leaves quickly. Astral, meanwhile, is walking around, suddenly he starts feeling dizzy Astral: Hmm...? This is.... odd... Without any warning, he falls uncouncious to the ground, without anyone else seeing him. Day 4 Astral awakes the next day in the middle of the afternoon, feeling lightheaded Astral: That was not normal... Though I know now what is going on now, here's hopping someone else does too... Astral walks off though he feels lightheaded the entire day, everyone seems to avoid each others the entire day, then at night, a cannon shot can be heard everywhere, curious, everyone looks up at the sky and a single name appears... Astral Everybody thought someone else had killed him, so the night kept going, as quiet as ever... Day 5 Darius walks around the next day and suddenly sees Snoozer on top of Shyer, he also sees the former with a rock in his hand, he lifts it up Shyer: NO! SNOOZER I'M SORRY! Snoozer: Sorry, but this is a game of survival! Snoozer sends down the rock and starts beating Shyer with it, soon enough the rock becomes full of blood, by the time Snoozer stops, it's now night time. Snoozer lifts himself off of the corpse's body, tired, he walks away slowly, Darius follows him, sword in hand. Suddenly, Snoozer stops and slowly starts turning around, Darius quickly charges towards him and decapitates him, his head falls as his eyes are wide open, staring into nothing. Darius: There... that's one less victim... Suddenly Darius turns and sees Mason Darius: What you want some too? Mason simply stared back... He takes out a knife, Darius readies himself but Mason takes the knife and slices his throat open, blood gushes out, leaving Darius surprised and stunned for a while. After a while, Mason's body falls to the ground, the remainder of the blood forming a pool of the red liquid beneath him. Darius: ...I'd better go. And with those words, Darius left the bloody scene, soon after the cannons fire out and the names of the victims appear in the sky. Day 6 Shade and Naturea meet and decide to ally as both of their resources are low Naturea: I'll be counting on you, if you do anything funny, i'll kill you, got it? Shade: ...Sure Suddenly they see a lake and approach it Naturea: Let's hunt for food here, we'll share the provisions we find Shade: All right... Hmm...? Naturea: What's wrong? Shade: ...Look... Shade points to a nearby bush, there was a moment of silence but then suddenly Chubba and Rare come out of the bush and attack the temporary allies Naturea: Damn! The two teams fight one another in a brutal battle, after a while, Naturea stabs Chubba on his forehead, killing him instantly. Naturea: One down! Naturea looks towards Shade and Rare and sees that there is already a corpse there, more specifically, Rare's Shade: That would... be... zero... left... Naturea: Well alright then! Now quickly, let's hunt for fish so we can live! The two of them fish around and then head their own way. During the night, everyone lays low and hear the cannon shots and see the names of Clubba and Rare's names in the sky. Day 7 A voice awakes any sleeping contestants in the morning and attracts all the other contestant's attention Voice: Hello contestants, today is the Feast, please reach the cornucopia and you will be able to receive food among other things. Gonzales: Tubba! Let's go! It might let us live for a while longer! Tubba: ...No, everyone else will be there, it'll be a massacre, not worth it. Gonzales: I... guess that's true... Meanwhile, at the feast, Aaron quickly rushes to the cornucopia and grabs as many dry clothes as he can, then he rushes away, taking this opportunity, both Naturea and Bumpity rush to the cornucopia and see each others Naturea: Back off you ugly penguin! This stuff's mine! Bumpity: Nah, this is mine, YOU back off! The two begin fighting each others, they seem evenly matched but suddenly, a small round, green object rolls their way and stand between the two Bumpity: Huh? What's that? Naturea: Wait... That's-! Before Naturea can finish his sentence, the grenade explodes, in the distance, Skeloetta grins Skeloetta: What idiots, that was easy! Now I don't have to worry about those two! Skeloetta leaves, happy with the damage she dealt. A few moments later, GB comes out of the woods and takes some provisions, he quickly exits the cornucopia and enters the woods once more, as he runs, he sees Shade, he stops quickly but steps on something GB: H-huh!? An explosion occurs, the force of the explosion pushes Shade and some debris, one of them hitting the back of Shade's head and knocking him unconscious, soon enough he falls into a frozen lake and drowns. Night falls and Darius sees Skeloetta, and so does she, it's clear the both of them were cold so they unite forces to make a fire. Darius: ...I think we should share body heat Skeloetta: Sure... I'm planning on surviving after all The two snuggle up together Darius: So... crazy game huh? Skeloetta: Yeah... Darius: By the way... how'd you get those explosives? Skeloetta: I'm not sure... I woke up during the second day with them... So I've been saving them. How do you know about them? Darius: I saw you throw that grenade at Naturea and Bumpity. The rest of the night becomes very awkward for the both of them. Day 8 The day come and Darius quickly takes his supplies and leaves, questioning his sanity Darius: Did I just... Did I just become so desperate that I snuggled with... her!? Darius shuddered and wished to never see Skeloetta ever again. Suddenly, as he walks, he sees Tubba, on the floor, mouth wide open and eyes pure white Darius: W-what the-!? He had no external injuries... It was almost like he collapsed and suddenly just... died... Darius couldn't understand how that could have been possible as this was unlike anything he'd seen... This disease was completely new to him and he just didn't understand it. But he did notice something else... The walls began closing in, he turned and saw Skeloetta was already gone and he decided to do the same before he would also die, he didn't want to die, he refused to accept he would die, so he quickly ran to the very center of the arena. It had seemed like the other two remaining contestants had thought the same as Aaron and Gonzales also arrived at the center of the arena, suddenly the arena started becoming very dark. Everything became so dark you couldn't see anything unless it was right next to you, everything became extremely dangerous. Darius heard a wooshing sound next to him, so he quickly dodged the attack and ran away from it, he ran blindly, not knowing where he was going and bumped into Aaron Darius: You! That's it now i'll- Before he could finish his phrase, his head was batted off of his body, Aaron could see Gonzales wielding a club, flailing it blindly Aaron: C-crap! I have to get outta here! Suddenly, as Aaron was about to flee, he felt something... his mind raced as he looks under him and saw... His head was gone from his body as well, he could see with his last remaining moments that Skeloetta also had been flailing her club wildly. His head fell and the arena started to show signs of light again however it was only the glow of the moon as night had started to fall, Gonzales couldn't see Skeloetta but she saw him, she silently crept up behind him and lifted her club... It only took a second Gonzales fell to the ground, he had been hit behind his head, on his nuke, effectively killing him instantly. A voice resonated Voice: The Hunger Games is over, the winner is Skeloetta The end...?